supermansuperfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clark and Lois Kent Minor Characters
Minor characters in Clark and Lois Kent. Protagonists Kara - Clark and Lois' granddaughter. She asked for a bedtime story and was excited that it was her grandparents' side of Conner's story. She giggled at the part of the story where Conner constantly asked Clark and Lois questions. She later asked why Clark thought Shayera had goofed in granting their wish. Kara then clapped at the story's happy ending and hugged her parents, Conner and Raven, when they returned home. She then went off to bed at Conner and Raven's request. Bruce Wayne - A friend of Clark and Lois' who owns a carriage supply shop. He has a wife named Diana and a son named Terry. Bruce met Conner. Bruce then joked that he hoped Conner lying in a bunch of cloths was one of the cute things he did. Bruce then smiled with the rest of his family as Clark, Lois, and Conner hugged. Diana Wayne - Bruce's wife. She helps with the carriage supply shop. Together, she and Bruce have a son named Terry. When she met Conner, she instantly figured that he was meant to take after Clark and called him Clark's finest work. She then said that Clark and Lois must be proud. Diana then smiled with the rest of her family as Clark, Lois, and Conner hugged. Terry Wayne - Bruce and Diana's son. He helps with the carriage supply shop. He met Conner and shook his hand, which resulted in a splinter, but he didn't mind as he was sure it wouldn't happen again. Terry then smiled with the rest of his family as Clark, Lois, and Conner hugged. John Grayson - Dick's father. John asked Dick to take it easy when he ran off to see Mr. and Mrs. Kent's new toys. He later pointed out to Dick that he'd only break a toy he was interested in. Upon seeing Clark, Lois, and Conner hugging later, John clapped his hand around Dick's shoulders. Dick Grayson - A child in the village, and the oldest child in the village. He was told by Lois about the new toys being ready, and he told every one else in Smallville. He then pulled his father to the Kents' store as he asked for a model train that blew real smoke. Dick was then stopped from buying a toy as his father believed he'd only break it. Upon seeing Clark, Lois, and Conner hugging later, Dick clapped his hand around John's shoulders. Slade Drake - Tim's father. Slade told Tim to slow down when they went to look at Mr. Kent's new toys as he didn't want Tim to get hurt. He then told Tim to make sure he got up front to be the first to get one of the Kents' new toys. Slade did however say no to the train as he felt it was too expensive for them. He later laughed when Clark and Lois' wooden son, Conner, stepped in wet cement. Upon seeing Clark, Lois, and Conner hugging later, Slade put his hand on Tim's shoulder. Tim Drake - A friend of Raven's and Dick's. He was told by his father to get to be the first to get one of the Kents' toys, and Tim was more than happy to comply. Tim also stated about how the latest of the Kents' toys are always the greatest. Once inside, Tim asked for some marching soldiers and a wagon. He didn't get to have a train however as his father felt it was too expensive. Tim then went to the Kents to explain that Conner was in trouble and took them to school. He then commented about Luthor's show being horrible and how his dad used it as a threat when he doesn't clean his room. Upon seeing Clark, Lois, and Conner hugging later, Slade put his hand on Tim's shoulder. Miss Bertinelli - One of the teachers at Smallville Elementary. When Conner began fighting, she told Tim and Kory to get Conner's parents. Then, after pulling them apart, she explained that Conner had been fighting and imitating the other children and had him suspended as even wooden boys needed to follow the rules, and she felt he wasn't ready for school yet. Mrs. Anders - The mother of Kom and Kory and a widow. She had to chase after her two daughters when they ran off to see the Kents' new toys. She then scolded them for running into the street without her as she picked up Kory and held Kom's hand. She then said that Kory could get a new doll house. Mrs. Anders then said Starfire couldn't have a noise maker as it made too much noise, and she got headaches easily. She then told Kom not to whine as it made her look ugly. When Kom demanded a toy that was covered up, Mrs. Anders asked Clark if Kom could have it, but Clark said no. Mrs. Anders accepted that, and when Kom began to shout, she threatened to take her home. She then let Kom have some candy Clark offered her and thanked him as she chased after her children. She then had to tell an excitable Kory to keep her voice down. She later laughed when Clark and Lois' wooden son, Conner, steeped in wet cement. When she saw Clark, Lois, and Conner hug each other a few days later, Mrs. Anders picked up Kory and Kom and hugged both of them tightly. Kom Anders - The older sister of Kory. Kom had her hand taken by her mother when they were running for Mr. Kent's store for his new toys. She then pouted when she didn't get one of the toys she wanted, which resulted in her mom asking her not to whine as it made her look ugly. Kom then asked for a toy that was covered up because it was covered up. When Clark explained that it wasn't for sale, Kom shouted that her mother had promised her any of the toys until Mrs. Anders threatened to take her home. Kom then cheered up when Clark gave her a small bag of candy. She then wondered what was underneath the cloth, and she was cheered up enough to be content with only getting one toy. At the end of the day, Kom thanked Clark and Lois for the candy and left with her mother. Kom was picked up by her mother with Kory and hugged tightly. Kory Anders - A friend of Raven's and Tim's and Kom's little sister. Kory then ended up picked up by her mother when she and her sister were rushing to the store. Kory then asked for a new doll house. She also remarked on the flying fish Mr. Kent made that really flied. She wasn't however allowed to have a noise maker as it gave her mother headaches. When Kom complained about not being able to get a toy that was covered up as their mother promised to give her any toy in the store, Kory pointed out that their mother probably meant the toys that were actually for sale, which this one wasn't. Afterwords, when Blackfire wondered what was under there, Kory mused that it could be a crib for a baby Mrs. Kent might have. She then squealed for joy about being able to get a toy when Mrs. Anders reminded her to use her indoor voice. At the end of the day, Kory thanked Mr. and Mrs. Kent for letting her play with Krypto and said good-bye to Raven. Kory was then sent by Tim to bring Clark and Lois to school when he began fighting. She then commented that Luthor's show was horrible, and Kom begged to leave when she tried it out. When she saw Clark, Lois, and Conner hug each other a few days later, Kory was picked up by her mother with Kom and hugged tightly. Garfield Logan - A boy in Smallville. He nearly ran off to get some of Mr. Kent's new toys in his pajamas before his mother stopped him. He then pulled his parents to the shop while his friend Terra was doing the same. Garfield's dad then said he couldn't have a train engine, and he whined until his dad told him not to. Terra - A girl in Smallville. She shouted for her mother to hurry up when the new toys were ready. She then asked for a rocking horse with big brown eyes as she met up with her friend Garfield, and they both dragged their parents off to the shop. She then asked for a castle with a working moat. Terra's mom then objected to her having a wooden snake as it was too fragile and might splinter. She then began to snivel as her mother pulled her away from a giant stuffed gorilla until her mother asked her not to. Antagonists Scott Free - A citizen of Idealia. He went to Professor Hamilton to purchase a little girl, and they brought Clark and Lois with them. Scott explained that having children the old fashioned way was just too unpredictable and that children would misbehave. He then got a daughter with blond hair and Barda's blue eyes. It's also possible that Scott began life as one of Hamilton's perfect children. Barda Free '''- A citizen of Idealia. She went to Professor Hamilton to purchase a little girl, and they brought Clark and Lois with them. Barda explained that having children the old fashioned way was just too unpredictable and that couples had boys when they wanted girls. She then got a daughter with blond hair and her blue eyes. It's also possible that Barda began life as one of Hamilton's perfect children. '''Mr. J - A clown at Pleasure Island. He prepared to load new donkeys onto the boat. When one talked, he had Harley put him aside to put him through the roller coaster again. He also agreed with Harley that every bad little boy makes a jack-ass out of himself in the end. Harley - A clown at Pleasure Island. She prepared to load new donkeys onto the boat. When one talked, she asked what to do. Following that, she explained to the donkey that every bad little boy makes a jack-ass out of himself in the end. Monstro - A whale that swallowed Clark, Lois, Raven, Krypto, and later Conner. He coughed them out when Conner tickled his throat with his elongated nose. Category:Superman Disney Category:Dennis Fielder's Superman Disney Category:Conner Kent Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters